Old wounds
by Rasoar
Summary: If I rated it wrong, forgive me. Their will be a few cuss words and some lemon stuff. Jack/Arcee and OC/Airachnid. I'll use characters how I want to use them. If you end up not liking it, deal with it haters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals, it's been way too long and I apologize. After my friends suicide all those years ago, it just got me out of the mood. Alcohol did not help at all, it made it worse to be honest. I got permission from Terra4117 to do a continuation of his story Energias. I will do it later.**

 **I don't own any of the Transformers franchise.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **As you all know that Cliffjumper died in the first episode. I'm not going to stick to the episodes to much, because it's still my way. Read on.**

It was a normal day for me, I guess. School was a drag, Vince harassed Jack, but I finally had enough. A few hours ago at lunch "Vince! Pick on someone your own size." I said standing up. "Who said that!" Vince said. Everyone just looks behind and he turns around. "Heh," he snickers, "and what are you gonna do to stop me!?" In all fairness, I don't look intimidating. I wear glasses and I'm six foot tall wearing a plaid button up that's tucked in. Yeah, real intimidating. But what no one knew about me is that I move heavy stuff. At my Dad's office, if no one could move it, they got me to. I calmly take my glasses off and unbutton my sleeves and roll them up. "You want some!?" His voice rose and he let go of Jack. "Okay, Caleb, he let me go. You don't have to fight him." I look at Jack, "Please, shut up and go get the principle." "Thought you wanted to fight?!" I just smile. I notice a pink haired girl pull out a video camera and get ready. _"This is gonna be good..."_ I thought. Then Vince punches me in the nose and I stagger for a second, then I smile again. "What the -" He didn't finish his sentence as I gave him a left hook to the jaw. _POP! THUD!_ Everyone saw Vince slump to the floor out cold. I put my glasses back on and continue eating lunch.

Now, it's the end of school and I just sit there on the curb waiting on my Dad to get me. After lunch though… _"Would you send Caleb to the principles office." "Yes mam." "Thank you." Before the teacher said anything to me I was already halfway there. "Caleb, why did you knockout Vince?" "Because he bloodied my nose." "Alright, but your can't come to school tomorrow." "Yes, sir."_ Someone talking pulls me from my thoughts. I look up to see the pink haired girl staring at me. "Uh… What?" I ask. (Sigh) "I said that I posted the video of you knocking out Vince." She smiled a big smile. "Wait, you knocked out Vince?!" A short kid walked up. "Yep, who are you?". My question caught them off guard for a split second. "I'm Raf." "I'm Miko." I notice Jack peddle off on his bike. They follow my gaze. "That's Jack by the way." "I know." Miko looks like she has another question but then a vehicle pulls up and she starts grumbling when she climbs in and it drives off. I look at Raf and I go to speak. "Don't worry, I know who you are." Raf says. I just nod and stand. "Hey loser, see you tomorrow. Hehe." Some kid walks up to Raf and hits him ad before they take two steps I grab their collar and pick them. They had a look of pure fear when I brought them to eye level. It felt good. "Leave Raf alone. Or things will get ugly." I whisper to him. I drop him and he runs off. "Thanks." "Don't mention it." Another car pulls up and Raf hope in. "I'm hungry." I say as I walk to the burger joint. _Dad, you hungry?~ No~ K_. I put my phone up and continue walking.

"Well, well," Cooed a soft voice. "That human reminds me of... Me. I love it!." An alarm sounds, she looks over. "Scrap." _BOOM!_ An asteroid strikes the back half of the ship and it crashes on the moon.

On the Nemesis. "What is it Soundwave?" Starscream asked. Soundwave replays the ship crash. "Hmm, take a repair drone and help her. Her skills may come in handy." With that, Soundwave grabbed a drone and opened a bridge. On the moon, the ground bridge opens. "Well what do we have here? Oh, Soundwave, what a pleasant surprise. Now, why are you here?" Soundwave " _Send a repair drone and help her. Her skills may come in handy._ " "I prefer to work alone, but I will use the repair drone. Thank you, Soundwave. You may leave now." With that Airachnid took the repair drone. "I'd like to continue my collection." With that, she went back to her ship and Soundwave left. "Alright, Soundwave, report." Soundwave " _I prefer to work alone, but I will use the repair drone._ " "Eh, her loss." Starscream and Soundwave leave the bridge.

"If anybody needs me, I'll be protecting humans." Arcee drives off. Speeding into town Arcee activates her hologram. I make to K.O. Burger and I see a nice motorcycle sitting out front. I go over to it and look at it. "Hm, a couple scratches. But it looks decent." I say as I walk into K.O. Burger. Jack walks out and calls his mom. "Hey Mom, I'm done. I'll be out for awhile. I love you. Yeah, yeah I love you too Mom." Jack rubs his hand down the seat. " _Good grief, he's groping me already. Oh, that felt… nice."_ "Hey Jack, is that yours?" "Uh, Caleb, yes it is. You wanna sit on it?" "Sure." I climb on the motorcycle. "The seat feels nice. I recommend you give her a good wash. She has some dirt on her." _"Scrap!"_ I climb off, "My rides here. Call me later dude." "Alright." Jack climbs on the motorcycle. "Wow, this seat is amazing."

"Son, I was told you got suspended." "Yes sir." "We'll talk at the house." He pulls out and goes to the highway. After awhile, I see Jack zoom by on his motorcycle. "Jack?" Then I see to black cars zoom after him. "What the?" I see Jack jump over the railing with both cars in pursuit. Out of nowhere, a yellow car cuts us off and Dad slams the breaks so we don't crash. That didn't work. The yellow car barely hits our front and it sends us rolling. I crawl out of the truck and I look myself over. "That will bruise…. DAD!" I pull him out of the truck, but his neck is snapped. "No. No no no no." I let him go. "I'm gonna break that guys windows!" I reach over and grab the pipe wrench and I start running to where that car is. I clear the guard rail and I can't believe what I was looking at. Their were four robots fighting each other. The yellow robot gets knocked back. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" "Raf!" I run down there and I jump in the air and slam the pipe wrench down on the black robots face. "Caleb! Thanks, but we need to run!" Jack pulls me towards a culvert. Then out of nowhere, a green slams into the robot in front of us and crushes it. The black robots get up and retreat. "Where have you been?" "Traffic. There was a bad crash and a dead human." "Did the cons do it?" "No, a yellow car made us crash." All eyes and optics are on me. "Some jerk in a yellow car swerved into our lane, my dad hit the brakes, and the back end of the car hit us and made us roll. Now, I'm gonna go smash a windshield." Beep beep Burr bop. "What?" "Bee says he's sorry about your Dad." I take the wrench and bring it down his foot. Buzz click click veer. "He says he deserved that."

"Caleb, we're sorry about your dad, what are you gonna do?" Raf looks at me. "I'm gonna finish school. Maybe join the military." "Be a soldier, that's a start." "Shut up Blue-bot." With that, I turned around and walked back towards the bridge. "What are you gonna do when cons come for you?" I turn around and heft my wrench. "I will break them." I keep walking.

 **To clarify, there will be some Arcee/Jack. But this will mostly be an OC/Airachnid fanfiction. I might call something wrong. Like hands are servos or eyes as optics. First Transformers fic I write, eh, it'll be janky. Obviously, tell me what you think. Too long, too short, name it. Also, yall do some research for me. The only thing I can do is access fanfiction. In Transformers Prime, what is the motorcycle that Arcee transforms into?**

 **Thanks. Tell me in reviews or PM me. ^_^:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I just realized after I uploaded old wounds, that the rating is way off. It should be M and I'll have it fixed. I also realized I could cram more into my chapters so they are not so short.**

 **I don't own Transformers.**

"What is with that kid?" Arcee looks over to see Caleb climb over the railing. "He just lost his dad! His mom died a few years ago in that Big Rig accident. And on top of all this, there are giant alien robots out to get us." Jack says. "To be honest, they'll go for him first." Bulkhead grumbles. Raf pushes his glasses up, "Why would they go for Caleb first?" Beep beep click veer. "He was protecting us." Blip whir click beep. "Well you have a point." "Bee, Bulk, let's get back to base." They transform and drive off. "What now Jack?" "Let's go home." With that, they walked to their houses.

When I got back over the railing, I started picking up all the tools off the highway. As I finish putting the tools in a pile, I remember that my gauntlets are in the glove box. I put them in my pocket and I sit and wait on the police. "I know cops are slow, but good grief." I finally hear the sound of sirens and a moment later the cop car screeches to a halt. "What took so long?" "Our systems are down. No calls can be made to the police station for another seven hours. What happened here?" "Some jackass swerved into our lane and when my dad hit the brakes, we barely hit the back end of their car and it caused our truck to flip and roll a few times." "What color was this car?" "I don't know, it all happened so fast. I can say this though, he has a big ass dent in his rear end." The cop grabs his radio, "Keep an eye on all auto body shops from here to the next town over. The suspect has a big dent in the rear of their car and they might get it repaired within the next thirty two hours. Also, dispatch an ambulance to my location. We have an unconscious civilian." The cop puts his radio away and walks over to my dad. "Don't bother, his neck is snapped." I say without looking over to the cop. "Scratch that ambulance. I need a clean up crew instead." The cop walks over to me. "Son, can I take you home while the forensics come to pick up your father?" "Sure." I grab the tools and throw them in the back and I sit up front and the cop heads down the highway. "So, uh, what's your name?" "Caleb Stone." "Get outta here, your saying you're Victor's boy?" "Yes, sir." "I'll be damned. He was a good man. I'm sorry about, well, you know." "Thank you." "He always stood up for me in high school, then after college, he disappeared for awhile. Then he popped back here out of nowhere and he got married." The officer chuckles, "To be honest, I thought old age would kill your old man." It got quiet enough you could here a pin drop if the car wasn't moving. "My house is up here on the right." "Got it." He pulls into my driveway and stops. "Do you wanna blare the sirens?" "No thank you officer Darden. Could you help get the tools into the shed?" "Sure thing." We get out and start unloading the tools into the shed. "Why did you grab the tools and not your house key or your dad's wallet?" "Because the police will return that stuff for me. And I have my own key. The thing is, you can't put a price on your father's tools. I wanted to get all of them before someone could steal something." "Oh, okay. Anything else before I go?" "No thank you." With that, officer Darden left and I walked into my house. When I shut the door, I waited to hear the car pull out and leave. That's when I slumped to the floor crying. After a few hours, I heard a knock at the door. I crack the door a little, "What?" "Hello, my name is Mark Julopo and I'm with the Jasper Daily. May I ask a few questions about what happened on the highway?" "Get off my property." I slam the door and go to the couch. _Knock knock_. I get up and open the door and I see the reporter. "Sir, I will only take a few minutes." "Leave." He just stands there. _1_. He pulls out a notepad and pen. _2._ "Who caused the accident?" _3._ "Okay, how do you feel about losing your father?" He looks up as I rear back and slam my fist dead as hard as I can into his nose. He staggers back into his car and slumps on to the hood. I grab the house phone and call Nancy's cell phone. Nancy is police chief and she was good friends to my mom. After a few rings, "Hello? I'm busy!" "I know Nancy, it's just that I have an unconscious trespasser on my property." "Caleb, you should have said it was you! Who is he?" "Mark Julopo of Jasper Daily. I told him to get off my property and leave. He did neither of those things, so I broke his nose and knocked him out." "I know your dad keeps a loaded ten gauge behind the door, why didn't you shoot him?" "Too messy. Just come get him before the buzzards do." "Will do. And Caleb," "Mam?" "Be safe." I grin. "Yes mam." I hung up and walked back to the couch. I turned on the TV, and changed it to the news. "… That was Caleb on the phone. Now, send an ambulance to his house because he knocked out the reporter that wouldn't leave his property. Furthermore, no more reporters will go to his house to question him. If he does not want to be bothered, then don't bother him. I gave him permission to shoot trespassers, so, you better just leave him alone. Now any questions?" Everybody's hand go up. (And they stay there) "Questions that don't involve Caleb!" Everybody's hands go down. "This conference is over." With that, I turned off the TV. Someone knocked on the door, I grab the remote. When I get to the door, I turn the TV back on. They knock again. _This will be messy._ I grab the shotgun and take the hinges off. I kick the door down and I come up with the shotgun. "Whoa!" I see two paramedics loading the guy into the back, then I look down at the one who was at the door. "Don't shoot!" I put the shotgun back on safety and I help the man up. "Hurry and get off the property." I turn to go back inside, but I chose to have some fun. I put the shotgun off safety and shot in the air. "That was your warning shot." I go back inside and fix my door. I hear them drive off, I lock the door and I go to my room to sleep.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base. "Prime! What the hell happened out there?! I got a four car pile up, bridge damage, and a casualty. Explain your self." "Agent Fowler, the death of a human is disheartening. Arcee and Bumblebee were protecting human children from Decepticons. I am sorry about the damages, but what's done is done." "Okay, Prime, how do tell my superiors that a Bot killed a human and left one an orphan?" "Agent Fowler, Arcee tells me that the orphan protected the other humans by smashing the Decepticons' faceplate. Albeit, I regret a human died in the accident, but the boy sounds like someone you could use for… Military purposes." "Prime, a kid that has no parents, is almost done with school, and without a job. You want me to recruit him for the military? I don't know what he's like." "He also knows of our existence. It would be best if you convinced him to work in your division. To protect him. The decepticons know of the humans, they might try to hurt them." "I'll think about it Prime." "Thank you." With that, Fowler left the base. "Arcee, tomorrow you and Bumblebee will bring the humans here." "Why?" "Because the decepticons could find them and harm them. It is safer for them here." "Fine."

On the Nemesis. "Soundwave, are you trying to sneak up on me?! Hm, what's this? That signal is coming from deep space. You, set the space bridge coordinates. It seems our Master is too return." In Earth's orbit a space bridge opens and a jet flies through and transforms into Megatron. "I have returned."

The next day. _"Hey, Jack, I'll be outside when schools over."_ I put my phone up and sit on the curb. After a few hours, I notice a blue motorcycle pull in and the rider disappear. I stand up and walk over and sit by the blue motorcycle. "What are you doing here?" "Our orders are to bring you and the others back to base." "Why should I go with you?" "Because we're here to protect human life." "Fine. You know you can't open old wounds and expect them to heal normally." The final bell rings. "Hop on, I'll take you back to base." "Can I drive?" "No." "Alright, then your not taking me anywhere." I stand up and start walking towards Raf. _"I'm beginning to not like that kid. And here comes the other one."_ Jack looks at Arcee and walks around the school. Arcee follows him, and Miko follows them. "Hey, Raf. I'm riding with you. Just saying, I'm driving." Blip beep whir. "He says you drive if you have a good reason too." "Okay, I need to go to my house and get some things before it gets auctioned off." Beep bop. "Why is your house being auctioned?" "Well, with my dad dead , there is no one to pay the house note." The door opens and I get in. "Hey, Bot, I don't want you remembering where my house is, so when we get there, you were never there. Got it?" Beep. "He understands." I put him in drive and I take off down main street.

Jack cuts into an alley and Arcee gets in front of him and transforms. "Relax, I just want to talk to you." "Don't you mean you be your friend want to talk to me?" The hologram dispels. "Whoa." "Look, Jack, is it? You have been summoned by Optimus Prime because he has concerns for your safety and also because you are one of the few who know we exist." "Dude, go with." "Scrap."

I pull up to my house and I get out. "Raf, get out. I need Bumblebee here to help." Raf gets out and Bee transforms into his bot mode. Beep. "What do you need help with?" "I need him to get something and move it. Hold on, let me knock a hole in the wall." I go inside and head to the safe. I take a sharpie and go outline the safe. "Hey Raf!" "Yeah?" "Bring me the chainsaw out of the shed." "Okay." After a few minutes, Raf brings it to me. "Thanks, now look for the photo albums under the TV." I crank up the chainsaw and get to work. After about ten minutes, I set the chainsaw down and kick the wall out. "Hey Bee, come take this out." I turn around and start looking for all the weapons and ammo in the house. I take everything outside and put it on the workbench. Beep whir. "He wants to know what to do with the safe." "Simple, call some muscle and take all this," I gesture to all the weapons and boxes, "To the base." Bumblebee put his hand to his head and beeped a few times. I decide to grab a few medical books and my welding machine and I go to my room to grab my bow and my gauntlets. When I step outside I see the big green bot come through a portal. "You asked for some muscle?" "Yeah. I need your vehicle mode." "Uh, alright." I open the doors an start loading guns, boxes, ammo, powders, and chemicals into the big guy. "Your good to go. Bee, get the safe through the portal." I go back in my house, I take a look around, and I start breaking things. When I'm done, I head outside to the portal and step through.

A few minutes later, Arcee rolled in with Jack and Miko. "Your late." Jack goes to say something. "Don't, just unload the green vehicle." After an hour, we got all my guns laid out and accounted for. A white and red bot walks in. "What the! What is the meaning of this?! I thought there were only two humans!" "Haven't you heard Ratchet? Humans multiply." Arcee stated and walked to the far end of the room. I look up to Ratchet. "Well, I'm technically homeless. So I'm moving in here will all my weapons." Miko picks up one of the pistols and looks at it and aims it all over the place. "Can I keep this?" She looks at me with a good grin. "No. Now put it down, before I take it from you." Miko pouted but otherwise put the pistol down. Then a giant red and blue mech walks in. "Hello, I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobot's." "Good, I need to talk to you." "About what?" "I take it you are helped by the military. Out of curiosity, do you have a second in command?" Prime doesn't flinch. He looks at me, then around the room. "Autobots, take your humans and go for a drive. I will talk with this one."

 **This chapter was indeed longer, it will go on into chapter three. Okay, here is a thought, should I kill off Miko?**

 **(Audience) "GASP!"**

 **I think this chapter is a little long. But it's been a few years since I was here. I'm rusty. Just trying to find my mojo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys and gals, their should be a poll on my profile whether Miko lives or dies. Have fun voting. I need ten for her to live or ten for her to die. I know I make this look through Caleb's POV, he and Airachnid are the main focus, I just want this to be good. Decepticons, to me!**

 **I don't own Transformers. (I wish I did)**

Optimus puts his hand down to the floor. I just look at him. "I will carry while we talk." He said simply. I step into his hand and he picks me up to put me on his shoulder. "Bulkhead, you are assigned to guard Miko." "Prime, what about those two?" Bulkhead points to Raf and Jack. "Arcee has Jack and Bumblebee has Raf. Now do as you wish." With that, Prime walked off with me on his shoulder. After a few minutes, we here engines revving and the others zoom by us in a blur. A door opens and Prime walks through a door with it shutting behind him. He takes me and sets me down gently on to a giant table. "Why are you interested if I have a second in command?" "From the fight I witnessed yesterday, your bots have some sort of Military Protocol. To answer your question, I would gladly take the position if I didn't want to leave already." I sat on the edge of the table. "Why do you want to leave?" "Because, giant alien robots that are after me freak me out and you aren't after me and you still freak me out. I don't know if your going to dissect us or kill us just for knowing you exist." Prime gets a look in his eye but it immediately disappeared. "We do not harm humans. The Decepticons on the other hand, already think of you as an enemy and will harm you to get to us." "Wonderful." "I fail to see how that is a good thing." _BOOM!_ "OPTIMUS!" Optimus puts me on his shoulder and quickly runs to the central room. As we enter, we see Ratchet with a weird look on his faceplate. "Ratchet! What happened?" "I picked up one of those red sticks and I figured out the little string disappears with sparks when lit on fire. Then it went BOOM." I just look at Ratchet. Finally, "Dude, that was dynamite. It explodes and for me, it's hard to come by." "I am sorry for being wasteful, as you humans say, curiosity killed the cat." "Yeah, I'm glad Miko didn't find that first. That would have been bad." A green light starts flashing and an elevator door opens. "PRIME!" "Agent Fowler, how have you been?" "I've been fine. But would you please tell me why I have reports of a car it no driver?" Fowler pulls out a picture of Bumblebee and Raf. Prime turned to Ratchet, "Bridge them in. Now. Agent Fowler, this is the boy I wanted you to talk with."

"Okay, I have an hour. Let's talk." Fowler walks down the steps and Prime sets me down. Fowler motions for me to follow him. "What are we talking about?" "You joining the military."

 _On the Nemesis_

"Starscream, what have you accomplished while I was away?" Megatron asked as he sat on his throne. "Well, Master, we have enough energon stores to last us a few cycles. And we have located a few dozen energon mines across this whole planet." Starscream waited a minute. "I also off lined the Autobot Cliffjumper." "Hmm, well done Starscream. The less soldiers the Autobots have, the faster it will be for us to win this war." Megatron grinned wickedly. "Now, Soundwave, locate Knock-Out and Breakdown." Soundwave's face lights up with beacons and maps. "Excellent." Megatron leaned back and waited.

 _At base_

"Well, Agent Fowler, I graduate Friday. And I get my Diploma the Monday after. Would it be alright if I joined then?" "Sure thing. I take it all those weapons are yours?" "Yes, sir." "Are you a good shot?" "Yes, sir." "Good, I'll sort out the graduation and diploma problems. You just be ready for a helicopter ride." "Yes, sir." Fowler walks off and leaves me on the platform. "I'll be back Prime." With that, Fowler left the base. "Caleb, it has come to my attention that you will no longer go to this… _school_." Prime said the last word slowly. "Yeah. No more school. I just need to get my Diploma and leave Jasper." Ratchet spoke up, "Why would you leave your home?" I look over, "Well, this place has a lot of bad memories for me. And… I would like to escape them." "Ha! The day a human escapes emotion is the day we can live on Cybertron again!" Ratchet scoffed and went back to working on the computer.

"So, Cybertron, I take it that used to be your home?" "Indeed. Then Megatron started this slagging war and it destroyed our planet." Ratchet slammed his fist down on the table and smashed something. "We lost our planet. It's core gave out. We as Autobots lost databases and data disks that contained valuable information of the ancients. NOW! That information is held by the Decepticon army." Prime spoke up. "Ratchet, you needed that." And he walked off. Ratchet looks under his fist, "Scrap. I did need that." He went back to work.

I just sat up on the platform waiting for the others. Occasionally, Ratchet would look at me and then go back to work. About the fifth time he did it, I looked back. For an alien robots, he jumped. "Why do you keep looking at me?" "Why do you just sit there?" "It's not like I could help. Unless…" "Unless what?" I take my gauntlets out of !y pocket. "You think you could put your tools and human tool into these?" "I don't understand." I then spend the next thirty minutes explaining how the a Swiss army knife worked and how we could do it to my gauntlets. With a crazy smile, "I think I will give it a go." "You mean 'we'?" "Yes, of course." Ratchet and I get to work.

 _With Arcee and Jack_

After a few hours of silence Jack spoke, "I'm sorry to hear that about Cliffjumper." "What would know about loss?" Jack got a little angry. "Well, let's see. My cousin got hit by a car and she was killed. My neighbors shot my dog when I was five. AND I GREW UP WITHOUT A DAD!" Arcee is a little shocked that Jack shouted. And confused because she didn't know what a dad was. Innocently, "What is a dad?" "I don't want to talk about it." With that, they rode in silence until Optimus called them back to base.

 _On the Nemesis_

"You called, Lord Megatron?" Knock-Out asked. "Yes. I did. Go to the medical bay. We have much to discuss." "Yes, Lord Megatron." They headed off to the medical bay. "What is it you wanted to discuss, my Lord?" "To get to the point, I need more soldiers. Can you build me a machine that builds troopers?" "Well, I would hope so." Knock-Out paused. "Because I have the schematics right here." Knock-Out grinned. "It would be wise not to be cracking jokes. Otherwise, I will just crack your head." Megatron glared at Knock-Out. Knock-Out shifts his attention to the tools as Megatron turned to leave. "(clears throat) Lord Megatron," Megatron stops and looks over his shoulder. "What!?" "It seems that a few tools I need are in my lab on Cybertron. You wouldn't happen to have a space-bridge, would you?" Megatron touches his earpiece, "Soundwave! Take us into orbit!" With that, Megatron left and the ship started moving.

 _On the ground_

After the Autobots take the kids home, "Jack…" "DON'T!" He shuts the garage door and slams the door to his house. Arcee watches his heat signature walk to his room and lay down and start shaking. _Is he okay?_ Her scan shows he fell asleep. _Maybe he was cold._ With that last thought, she powered down.

In the morning, "Hey, wake up." Jack kicks her tire. "What was that for?" "To wake you up. Now let's do some riding. I'm driving." Jack gets on her and puts on his helmet. "Jack, I hate to bust your bubble, but I don't get _driven_. I do the driving." "And if you want me to keep your secret, I suggest you let me drive." _I didn't want to play dirty._ "Oh, that is not fair." Arcee huffed. "Fine. But if you get crazy, I'm taking over. Understand?" "Sure." Jack slowly heads down the drive and down the street. "Hey, I can go faster than this." "I know, I'm just heading to an old road before I let you have it." Jack mentally flinched. _That sounded way to sexual._ Arcee turns a mirror to Jack, "Well, Jack, my understanding of human customs means you need to take me on a date first." _And she caught it. Crap._

Arcee laughs a little, then she stops. "Hey, what's wrong with you? I've been driving. You want to or not?" Without thinking, Jack jerks her handlebars to the right and shoots down the exit ramp. "Hey, I have to keep you alive! Why are you trying to get yourself killed?!" "WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO MAK IT WEIRD BY BEING FLIRTY!" After thirty miles out of City limits, Jack pulls over and gets off. When Arcee transforms, Jack gets a good look at her face.

Jack takes off the helmet. "Oh boy…"

 **Chapter three. Not as exciting, but I'm moving along with it. I have decided not to kill Miko, but something tragic will happen to her. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh boy…" Arcee moves to get behind a boulder, then she lets loose. "Jack, I was not being flirty. I was not showing sexual attraction in the slightest. And towards a human! You must really be damaged in the processor!" "Brain." "I don't care. So far the only other species that we could possibly 'fall in love with' has been slaughtered because they were also the only organic creatures that could either breed with us or rip us to shreds." Arcee 'breathes' to cool off. Jack at a loss for words, "Um, okay." "Okay? OKAY! Do you have any idea what it's like to be one of the two only females in your race?! And the other one wants to kill me." "What?" "Don't worry about it." Arcee slumps onto the boulder. "The Progenitors gave me the data disks on how to reproduce the 'old fashioned' way before Megatron killed them. And seeing as how Bee was the last male made by the All-Spark, he would have been my mate. But, Megatron damaged him to where he can't use his spike and the others don't have a working spike. Prime already has a spark mate, so it can't be him. So now, our race is doomed."

"Wait, you said old fashioned way? What did you mean?" Jack sits beside her. "Well, before, we bred the way humans do. We still could, but some females were dying from the pain. Others would have so many, that their bodies gave out after the fourth one." "Four doesn't seem that bad." Arcee looks down at him, "Cybertron's orbit is slower than Earth's. Five years on Earth is one cycle on Cybertron. Four cycles, four children. To humans, that's twenty years. And besides, the sparklings would drain the strength of the female who carried it. "How much did you read from the disks?" "You don't read them, you download the data. I know all I need to know. With one simple program, I could get horny and mate. Just like you humans." Jack blushes a bit.

Calming down, "Arcee?" She looks down again. "A dad is like a progenitor, but he helps make the kid. The mom carries it." Arcee hushes him. "Jack, I did a bit of research, I'm sorry for upsetting you." She picks him up and hugs him. "It is my understanding that humans do this a lot." _She is warm. It feels kinda nice actually._ When she goes to put him down, he doesn't let go. "Jack, you can let go now." "I don't want to." He moves his hands out a little. _What the-_ Arcee's sensors go crazy when Jack moves his hands to her boobs. _That feels good. That little sneak, first he touches my butt, now my breasts._ Arcee activates a null field and takes Jack off her. "Aw, you felt nice." She smirked. "So you were coping a feel?" Jack blushes again, and Arcee notices his pants move. She pokes his crotch with her finger, "OH." "Jack, what is this?" Unbeknownst to both of them, Arcee's sensors activated the program she got from the data disks.

"Arcee, are you headed back to base? We have a problem!" Arcee stands up straight, her curiosity replaced by worry. "Yeah, what's the problem Bulkhead!?" "Ratchet says there has been space-bridge activity." Arcee relaxed a little. "Okay, so? What's the deal? Let the 'Cons go wherever they want." "They musta wanted to go to Cybertron then. Because that's where they came from!" "We will be right there." Arcee transforms, "Get on." Jack, who only heard what Arcee said, could only guess that it wasn't good. Jack climbed on and put on his helmet and before he could do much else, a ground bridge popped into reality right before them. Arcee speeds through.

 _On Cybertron_

"Knock-Out, where is this lab of yours?" Megatron glared at him. "Don't worry Lord Megatron. It is within walking distance." Knock-Out says while the bridge closed. "Very well, lead the way Knock-Out." Megatron makes a 'move forward' motion with his arm. They start walking down one of the lonely streets of Cybertron, their feet making the only sound. Except, what they didn't know was that somewhere off in the capital city of Iacon, motion sensors were going off. A lone figure watches the monitors. "So, the Decepticons are back. I might as well get to waking up the others and then we can leave this place." The Autobot walks out of the room only after starting a timer. "I wonder if Optimus remembers me?" The Autobot takes a left to the medical bay and heads over to the stasis pods. From left to right: Chromia, Perceptor, Jet fire, Slipstream, and Kup. "For the repairs, I need Kup and Chromia. The others will have to wait a bit longer. We can't go using up the last of our energon stores." The two pods open and the two run a systems check. "Scrap! It feels good to move!" They both stretch. Chromia has a body similar to Arcee, but all orange. Kup is as tall as Optimus, but built like Ratchet. Chromia looks at the one who opened their stasis pods. "When do we start Elita?"

"Knock-Out, we better be getting close." "Don't worry, it's that door right there. Seeing as how we don't have power, I'm going to " _Crack_. Knock-Out looks at the smoldering hole in the door. Knock-Out looks at Megatron and he looks back. "You were taking to long." Megatron just pushes the door aside and walks in. "Well that works too." Knock-Out grumbles as he walks in.

"Hmm, Space-bridge activity. It would seem that Lord Megatron has returned." Said a cold, calculating voice. That voice belonged to none other than Shockwave. "Or, Autobots have returned to restore Cybertron." Shockwave transforms and leaves his hide out, heading to the bridge coordinates.

In Iacon. "More movement?" Elita looks at the screen and is shocked to see Shockwave leave a long abandoned warehouse. Elita taps her comm link. "Chromia, wake the others. I found a better way to get off world." A moment later, "Aright, they are awake. Now what?" "Pack up all weapons, ammo, energon and all data files into the crates. We are leaving Cybertron." Perceptor, Slipstream, and Jet Fire do quick repairs on the ship while the others load up the four crates. "Kup, take all the weapons that are on this ship and put them in this last crate. We're not letting the 'Cons have any of it." "You got it commander." "Elita, the repairs are completed. Let's get going." Jet Fire says as the fliers hop down. Elita looks to her group, "Small problem, someone has to fly this thing. We all can't go through the space-bridge. We can't let the 'Cons have these weapons or the data disks." "That's easy, we take those with us through the bridge. So we don't waste energon." Kup gets in on the conversation. "That still leaves the ship behind. Why don't we fly it through the space-bridge. Or, why don't we just come back for it?" They all stop and think. Slipstream speaks up, "I agree. Let's come back for the ship. Just leave an access code so we can activate it when we come back. Also, I know I should be glad to get off world, but won't your Autobots attack when they see me?" All optics go to the ex-con. Chromia moves first, "They won't attack unless you do. Now we're wasting energon, let's go before Iacon tower blows up and attracts unwanted attention." They all snap to, "Alright." They load the crates on a hover transport and head to Shockwaves last location.

"Ah, here we are." Knock-Out picks up the last of his tools and he heads for the door. "Soundwave, activate the space-bridge." Megatron walks through the old corridor and out the door. "Ah, I remember when I was a gladiator in the arena of Kaon. Sadly, all the good Autobots and Decepticons were vanquished before the war even began." He started laughing. Knock-Out speaks, "Not to ruin the moment, my Lord, but we have company." Megatron stops his laughter and turns around. At that moment, Shockwave transforms into his bipedal mode. "Well, well, Shockwave. What a surprise, we were told you were off lined centuries ago." Shockwave turned to Knock-Out and gave him a look that would have made Unicron proud. Knock-Out either didn't care or he had a good poker face. "Well, since your alive, you can come back to Earth with us. We at least have energon there." Knock-Out starts walking towards the rendezvous coordinates. Megatron and Shockwave follow suit, "My Lord, why Earth?" "Well, ever since we lost Cybertron, I wanted a planet to rule. But other than that, it is full of energon." Shockwave nods. "I found a dinobot stasis pod. I believe that it may be Grimlock because of it's size." "Intriguing, but I do not have use for a bumbling idiot like him. They don't take orders very well. Soundwave." A bridge opens up right after the explosion in Iacon.

"Hurry up, the bombs went off and that means we have a few minutes before Shockwave shows up." "We know Kup! This file is almost done downloading. I need a few more seconds. Chromia, set up the bombs." The bombs are put in place and activated just as the file gets done. Elita opens the bridge, "Go now!" They grab the crates and run through. The moment the bridge shuts, the bombs go off.

 _On Earth_

"Optimus! We have bridge activity!" Ratchet spoke. Everyone gets quiet as they look to Ratchet. "I see five Autobot signatures and one Decepticon signature." They look to Optimus, who in turn looks to me. I just shrug. "We are heading out, Ratchet, they may need medical assistance. Raf, operate the bridge controls. Miko, get back on the platform. Caleb, your in charge. Autobots, transform and roll out." They transform as the bridge opens to drive through. Once they leave, the bridge snaps shut. "Miko, run communications. So stay in contact with Bulkhead and make sure that nothing is wrong. Raf, be ready with bridge. Jack, your in charge now. I'm going to get a pizza. Raf, bridge me to city limits." I head over to the tunnel, "Bridge me back when you can." With that, I go through the bridge and Raf sets back to Optimus' coordinates.

 _With the Autobots_

The bridge snaps shut and Team Prime transforms with blasters ready. The smaller bot steps forward, "Arcee, is this how you treat your sister?" Arcee goes rigid, and after a moment, puts away her blasters. "CHROMIA!" Almost immediately she is hugging her sister. "Bulkhead, stand down. That's an order." Kup starts laughing. "KUP! I thought you were scrapped!" "Jet Fire?! Perceptor?! Optimus, if any one needed medical attention, they would be in good hands." Ratchet puts his swords away. Bumblebee beeps like crazy. "HEY! I'M AN EX-CON THANK YOU!" Slipstream scoffs. "Oh, Optimus," Prime stiffens like a cramped leg. "Your scout needs better manners." Elita steps to the front. Prime doesn't move, he just deactivates his blasters. "Optimus, are you alright?" Elita stepped forward, shockingly, Prime stepped back. "I watched you die, Elita! I felt it in my spark when you were blown up. This can't be you." Prime takes another step back. "I wasn't killed Optimus. Megatron came close, but I had the two best medics on the planet. Now, does this feel like I'm dead." Before they blinked, she kissed him. _That's her alright._ Optimus then does the most human thing ever done by a Cybertronian. He fainted. "Raf, we need a bridge. Bulkhead, carry him please. Bumblebee, help them with their supplies." Ratchet took up command and walked through the portal.

Once everything was brought to base, Miko opened fire with questions. "WHY DID YOU BRING A CON BACK TO BASE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET SCRAPPED!" Slipstream walks over to Ratchet. "Can we get this over with?" "Sure. It might hurt." "SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" Kup looks over to Bulkhead, "This a pet of yours?" "HEY!" "No, Kup, she's not a pet. She's a wrecker, can smash with the best of them." Miko grins from ear to ear. "Why is she here?" "She saw us. So now, I'm her guardian." "What a waste of energon. Wrecking is a lot more fun than babysitting." Miko frowns.

An alarm goes off. Raf looks at his computer screen and then activates the bridge. Bumblebee beeps furiously. "Calm down Bee, it's just Caleb." At that moment, I walk through the bridge. I walk up to Raf up on the cat walk. "I got the pizza. Didn't know what y'all wanted, so I got Pepperoni, Supreme, and Cheese." I put the pizzas on the table. "You have a confident walk, for a human." Don't know how I did it, but I turned around with my pistol ready. What I see shocks me a bit. "Arcee, why the new paint job and what the fuck happened to Optimus?" My questions go unanswered as Miko slaps me. "Watch your language! Raf is right there!" To my surprise, I didn't shoot her when she slapped me. "Miko, you know he has a gun? Right?" The realization slowly hit her in the face. I put my pistol away, "Miko," She backed up a bit. "You are not my mom. You know why? Because she was killed in a car accident. Just like my dad!" Bee looks down and beeps. "Hey, I don't know what you say, I'm smart enough to know you feel bad. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I'm trying to get a point across to miss conichiwa here." I focus back on Miko. "I be nice and buy y'all pizza, no one tells me Prime gets injured, and when I ask, I get slapped. So before you be a bossy bitch, tell me what happened to Optimus!" Miko just sits and stays quiet.

"There we go. All done." Ratchet exclaimed. He looked around and saw all optics on me. "What happened?" "It seems the male has a boosted anger level towards the female and now that the anger was verbalized, the female 'bitch' has become quiet." Perceptor states. Ratchet looks to me, "Why didn't you shut her up hours ago?" I say nothing. Right then, Arcee and Elita walk in. Now I'm even more confused, "Why are their two Arcee's? You know what, I don't want to know. I need some air, you, orange bot, come with me." I grab a slice of supreme and walk down the stairs. "Arcee, I'm taking your twin for a drive." Chromia shrugs and follows me to the exit.

Optimus sits up, "That was… an experience I will never forget." "Optimus, were you faking the whole time?" Optimus looks at Jet Fire. "I was not, but if I was, the humans call it good acting. Ratchet, monitor their movement please. I'm going to recharge." Optimus gets up and walks off. "Where do we recharge?" Kup looks to Ratchet. Elita jumps in, "Follow me." The five New comers follow Elita down the hallway.

 _On the Nemesis_

"I wonder what caused those explosions? Maybe it was a scraplet trap." Knock-Out shudders upon remembering the little monsters. "Good riddance vermin." Knock-Out gets back to work.

 _Somewhere near Jasper_

"What to do you mean, he just fainted. A Prime shouldn't do that. You guys shouldn't do that, you're not human." "That may be so, but we do have human like abilities. We feel pain, we can mate, and we can eat." That shocked me into being quiet for a moment. "Are you not afraid someone will see you like this? I mean you're a fourteen foot tall robot that can't transform yet." "I will when I see an adequate vehicle mode." "Alright." We go back to silence. _Prime fainted because he got kissed. Eh, that's normal on Earth. This is Arcee's sister and now there are two more medics._ "Found it." I snap out of my thoughts to see Chromia shoot green lasers out of her eyes and hit a motorcycle. "There we go." She transforms. "Bumblebee says you like to drive. You can at least tell me about this place." I clamber on and drive off. At the base, "Something just entered Earth's atmosphere. I'll worry about it in the morning." Ratchet heads off to recharge. A little while later, we come back into base. I get off and head to my room, "You should recharge, see ya tomorrow." "Alright." Chromia walked off to her room. Little did I know, I was in for a crazy day.

 **Alright, I just realized that the poll is not up. It doesn't matter. Also, I want more reviews dammit. I need to know how I'm doing. No one says anything anymore. It says 132 people have read this, but I HAVE ONE REVIEW!**

 **Screw it, I'm on vacation this week. If y'all want chapters, post more reviews. Please and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. Chapters four and five are up. Read and review. Action in this chapter. I actually like the name Caleb. I might use it one of my others Fics.**

 **I don't own Transformers! (Wish I did)**

Everything goes good for a few weeks, the Cons haven't attacked, Arcee stays in her room a lot more, and Bulkhead hasn't broken anything. But Saturday, we woke up to alarms blaring.

In Central, "Ratchet, call in Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. We need them here as soon as possible." "Don't worry Optimus, they're headed here as we speak." Optimus nods and looks over to the others. "You all will go with Agent Fowler and acquire a vehicle mode." "Yes, sir." "Chromia, since you have acquired a vehicle mode, you will come with me on patrols." "Yes, Commander."

The bridge opened and the others rolled in. Fowler walks in as Bulkhead puts Miko on the human platform. "PRIME! I have been informed that an alien ship crash landed in Arkansas. Those rednecks might supe up a four wheeler with Cybertronian tech." Ratchet pulls up the coordinates of the crash site. "Hey, that's near El Dorado. I know the place. Plus with two weeks of ranger training, finding it may be easier than normal." "That may be so, but you're no scout from Cybertron. You might be ripped apart from whatever is in side." I look over to the old medic. "Ratchet, you powered up my gauntlets with Cybertronian tech and human tech. Besides, whatever is in there, could rip you guys apart as well. Or, it may be a plague ship, we as humans are immune to your plague. We can argue and waste time, or we can go answer some questions."

"Bah, you have good logic. But, what if-" "Ratchet," We all look at Optimus. "None of us had a good recharge. Our human ally has made a fair point. Jack, Arcee, and Caleb will go through the ground-bridge and investigate. Bumblebee and Bulkhead, go on patrol and look for an energon deposit. I will escort the others with Agent Fowler to the base. Ratchet, send them a few miles away from the crash site. In case it is an enemy, we do not want them to come through the bridge and locate the base. Let's roll!"

Optimus and the others left the base while I packed a bag. "Hey, Caleb, we're ready to leave. What are you doing?" Jack pops into my room. I load a double barrel and shoulder the bag, "Jack, I'm going camping. I need a break from Jasper for awhile and since I know the place, I'll stay awhile." "Why are you taking guns?" We start walking down the hallway, "Simple, for defense and hunting. Now, let's get going. Ratchet, bridge please." Arcee walks in stretching, "This might be fun. Haven't been in combat for a month, I hope it's a Decepticon." "Will you go through the bridge so I can have some peace and quiet already!?" "Fine, come on Jack." They walk through. I turn to Ratchet, "Miko and Raf are still here. Don't worry, I'll help you with the modules when I get back." Ratchet groans and nods, and I walk through the bridge.

The bridge closed as I looked around. Arcee transforms, "Let's get this over with." Jack goes to climb on, "Wait, take Caleb first, that way he can set up a perimeter by the time we get there." "Bad idea. I think we just need to walk to the crash and stick together. If we split up, we could be picked off. Let's get going so I can set up camp a mile away." Arcee transforms after I walk past her.

 _With the Decepticons_

"Shockwave, I thought you were scrapped!" "How did you come to this conclusion, Starscream? Shockwave looms over Starscream. "I saw you run into the space-bridge right before the power core exploded and no one saw you come out." Shockwave thinks for a moment, "That is… Logical." "Starscream, you will keep military status and Shockwave will take over the science wing. Understood?" "So now, we both report to you?" "Precisely. Soundwave, you're in command until I return." Megatron walks out of the command center. "Where is he going?" No one answered.

 _With Fowler and company_

"Alright, scan what you want. We have military vehicles and civilian ones. Have at it." Slipstream scans an F-22 fighter jet, Jet Fire scans a stealth drone, Kup scans an anti-aircraft vehicle, Perceptor scans the Apache, and Elita One scanned a Porsche. She turns to Optimus and poses, "How do I look?" "As beautiful as ever." "Prime! Elita! Save the mushy crap for when this war is over." _"Optimus!"_ "What is it? _"A massive energon spike, I've sent Bulkhead and Bumblebee on ahead and they've requested back up."_ "I understand. Open the bridge. Autobots, transform and roll out." The bridge opens and they drive through.

(I'm not good at listing off specific vehicles)

 _Back to the forest_

"Alright, we're about a quarter mile from the crash. Jack, help me set up camp. Arcee, check for a Cybertronian in a two mile radius and let us know if you find anything." "On it." She transforms and drives off. After we set up the tent, "So, what now?" Jack looks at me. "Well Jack, are you a good shot?" I open up my case and take out my .357 Magnum. "With this baby, you want to wear earplugs. Here, you first." I hand him earplugs and then the pistol. "Don't we need a target?" My phone goes off, "Hello," _"Caleb, we can't contact Arcee. We think there is a jammer in your location. Be careful. Oh, do the gauntlets work properly?"_ "I think we're about to find out. Thanks for the info Ratchet." I hang up. "What did he say?" "They can't contact Arcee. They assume there is a jammer around here. Hand me the pistol and put your plugs in" "Alright." He hands the gun back. "You ready?" He gave me a thumbs up. POW! The shot rings out for a second and I fire two more times.

 _With Arcee_

POW! POW! POW! "What are they doing?" She puts a hand to her head, "Jack, what's going on? Scrap, no signal." She transforms and heads back towards us. _"Good thing I didn't find anything."_ After awhile, Jack and I hear Arcee headed towards us, "She got here fast." "That's what you normally do when you hear an S.O.S." She pulls up and transforms, "Is there a problem?" "No Arcee, no problems here. We just needed to get your attention, so Caleb shot into the air." She looks at me, "Well, what was I needed for?" "Ratchet says that there's a jammer because they lost contact with you. That tells me that it's not a plague ship." "Why do you say that?" "Because, they would be dead. But there is a jammer active, what does that mean?" I look at Jack then back to Arcee. Surprisingly, Jack gave the answer, "It means they're already off the ship. They could be long gone by now." "Great, so now we have rogue Bot's on the loose." "Arcee, no one said their Bot's, they could be Con's." "Jack's right. But it could be safe to say that there is one survivor. There are to many ways to think about this and to many different probabilities for this situation. Besides, it's getting late, you two should go if you're headed towards town. I'm sure Arcee will turn heads, right Jack?" "What do you mean by 'turn heads'?"

"Jack, you explain. I'm gonna put up some noise makers." "What the?! Why me?!" "'Cuz she's your guardian and your her human. You should've explained Earth things by now." I fish around in my bag for the charges. Arcee puts her hands on her hips, "I'm waiting." Jack looks a bit nervous. "Okay, so um, a nice vehicle drives by or a really hot chick walks by. With either one, guys are gonna turn to get a good look." "I see, so Jack, which one am I?" Jack falls out of his chair and I spit take my water. "Why would you ask that?!" "Because Caleb said I would turn heads. Which one am I?" "Caleb! Help me out here!" I stand up, "Jack, you're on your own." I walk off into the woods.

 **I know, it's been a while. I think I'm getting worse at writing. I want to do a smut scene, but I feel like I can't write one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**When you are done reading this, the "update" will be erased.**

 **Alright, here is chapter six. Finally. Okay, so I left off with Prime and others going to fight, Jack in a very uncomfortable position, and Caleb walking off into the woods. Yeah, I don't know what to do about the fight scene, but I'll think of something.**

 _In the Siberian Foothills_

Bulkhead: Bee, you find anything?

Bee: BEEP BROWR

(Ground bridge opens)

Optimus, Kup, and Elita roll through and transform.

Optimus: Bulkhead, what is the situation?

Bulkhead: Well, Megatron was here with some energon and then –

Bee: BOOP BEEP BABOP BREE DOP

Elita: So, Megatron and the sleeper pod exploded in a flash of light and disappeared?

Bulkhead and Bee: Yes. Bep.

Kup: Bulkhead, on Cybertron, you were the biggest liar in the wreckers. Always telling a war story that never happened. Why should we believe that cockamamie story?

Slipstream: He still is big. But it's possible Megatron has access to instantaneous warp modules, even though they have a good chance to kill whoever uses them.

Jet Fire: Optimus, my scan shows that there is fractural residue. It seems Slipstream is correct, Megatron has instantaneous warp modules. ( **Jet** **Fire types scrolls through his data pads.** ) Although, with the risks that ensue, I highly doubt Megatron would use it if it was not properly attuned. Also… something is approaching our location at high speeds.

 _ **Optimus looks in the direction Jet Fire is facing, and in the sky he sees a glowing object headed towards them.**_

Optimus: Autobots, be ready for anything.

 _With the Decepticons_

Starscream: Um, Soundwave, I do believe that Lord Megatron's beacon has gone offline. Pull up his last known coordinates.

 _ **Soundwave types away at the terminal and plugs in one of his tentacles, and then turns to Starscream.**_

Starscream: Autobots, this is very interesting and also a problem, Soundwave, what do you think?

Soundwave: (REPLAY) _This is very interesting._

Starscream: It must be very interesting because the scanner is also picking up trace amounts of fractural residue. Soundwave, alert Shockwave, he should be able to provide some insight on this… incident.

Soundwave pulls up a radar and shows Starscream the glowing object speeding towards the Autobots.

Starscream: Now, this is going to be exciting. Soundwave, watch what happens. Shockwave and I will try to find out where our Master has gone.

Starscream walks out, and Soundwave goes back to the controls.

 _With Ratchet_

 _In the Autobots base, One For the Money could be heard through- -out the halls._

Ratchet: What in the blazes are you doing!?

Miko: Cranking out some tunes because it's so boring and quiet around here that I think my head is going to explode.

Ratchet: One: As a medic and lab technician, I like it quiet so I can get my work done. And two: Let's hope not, because do you know who would have to clean it up?

Miko: Uh, you?

Ratchet: No, Rafael would have to. And I don't think that he would want to do that.

 _ **(Rafael looks up from his laptop)**_

Rafael: Why would I have to?

Ratchet: Well, simply because I am too big to use the mop.

 _ **Ratchet then points to the corner, Rafael and Miko look over to see cleaning supplies meant for humans.**_

Everyone turns to watch the elevator as it kicks on and starts moving.

Ratchet: This is odd, Fowler's locator is still at the base. And besides you two and some of your military leaders, no one else knows about this base.

A moment of pause.

Ratchet: Miko, are you currently on Facebook?

Miko: Yeah, so?

Ratchet: That stupid app uses location based services, you might have just led the Decepticons to our base!

Ratchet opens his blades and heads towards the doors. Miko powers down her phone immediately. And Rafael gets behind the couch.

 _ **The elevator stops and opens slowly. Fowler walks into the command center.**_

Ratchet puts his weapons up. "Fowler, why are you here? Your locator is still at the military base."

Fowler: Sorry about the Ratchet. Prime told me it would be best to leave it there. So, what's going on?

Miko: What do you mean?

Fowler: It would be best to hear it from Prime yourself. Because all I know is that something crazy is going on.

Ratchet heads to the terminal, "That's odd, Optimus and the others are not on the radar."

 _ **Ratchet types away at the computer with earnest.**_

Ractchet: Hmm, interesting. There seems to be a small Cybertronian vessel headed towards them and it has a powerful jammer on it. It apparently has a form of cloaking abilities because the computer never noticed it until the vessel started blocking the others signals.

Rafael: Um, Ratchet?

Ratchet: Hm?

Rafael: There are three more Cybertronian vessels, a second one is headed towards Optimus's group and the other two are in the area of the crash site.

Ratchet: We need to get in contact with the others now! Agent Fowler, run through the ground bridge and tell Optimus's group to get back here. Miko, Rafael, call Jack and Caleb. Tell them to get out of there, I'm sending Arcee the coordinates for the ground bridge location.

 _ **Miko and Rafael turn on their phones and call Jack and Caleb.**_

Miko: (Hello?) JACK! Okay, be on the lookout for two funny looking drones. We don't know what they are doing yet, but Ratchet is working on it.

Rafael: Caleb isn't answering, what do we do?

Miko: Jack, Arcee, find Caleb and get back here. A.S.A.P! Hurry!

 _ **Miko puts her phone away and looks towards the monitor.**_

Miko: Hey Ratchet, I think we need to be a little more worried about Optimus's group.

Ratchet, Fowler, and Rafael look at the monitor, and what they see is utterly terrifying.

 **I am gonna do more in chapter seven. Hopefully. Let me know if this writing style helped you guys or not. See ya soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven ready to go. Enjoy.**

 **I don't own Transformers. I only own Caleb.**

Ratchet, Fowler, Miko, and Rafael watch as the drones open fire on their allies.

 _ **At the fight**_

Kup transforms into his vehicle mode opens fire on the drone while the others scatter.

Bulkhead: Optimus, what do we do?

Prime: We fight.

Bulkhead & Bee: You got it. BEP POW

Bulkhead grabs Bumblebee and launches him at the drone. The drone launches a missile at Bumblebee, it misses and Bumblebee lands on the drone and he starts to just beat the crap out of it. After a minute of abuse, it discharges a shockwave that knocks Bumblebee off it's back.

Bulkhead rushes to catch Bumblebee. "I got ya!"

Bulkhead didn't have him; Bumblebee slams into Bulkhead, knocking him to ground.

Jetfire: Ratchet, we need a ground bridge at our location. An unknown hostile has opened fire. (STATIC) Optimus, are signals are being jammed, I cannot get through to Ratchet. Might as well have some fun then!

He transforms and joins Slipstream in the air.

Slipstream: You up for combat old timer?

Jetfire: I've been doing this before Prime was even a PRIME! I can handle this drone, help Kup take out the other one!

Jetfire let's loose a salvo of mavericks that chase the drone. The drone zooms by Kup and the missiles hit the ground around him.

Kup transforms and stumbles around, "Damn it! Jetfire, watch what your doing!"

Jetfire: Sorry Kup, my –

The second drone slams Jetfire into the ground

Elita: Optimus!

Optimus: Right!

The pair rush the drone.

Optimus tackles it off Jetfire while Elita pulls him out of the dirt.

Optimus: Bulkhead!

Optimus hurls the drone towards Bulkhead.

Bulkhead: Bee!

Bulkhead uppercuts it into the air. Bumblebee jumps up and dropkicks the drone out of the sky. The drone goes spiraling down towards the dirt, past the second drone, and it slams into Slipstream.

She hits the ground hard.

Slipstream transforms back to bot mode: Ugh… That… was not fun.

As she gets to her feet; the crashed drone starts charging a cannon and aims at Slipstream. Bee and Elita notice and rush to get Slipstream out of the way. Bee grabs Slipstream and goes to move, but the cannon fires.

Elita: NO!

She jumps in way as the cannon goes off.

POWBRZZT

When the dust settles, all they see is a burnt crater that is still smoldering.

Kup: Did… that just happen?

Optimus stands there in total shock. After a moment, he starts walking towards the drone. He draws his sword and puts a scratch down the length of the drone. "I am going to make you regret that!" He goes to stab the drone, and then…

POWBRZZT

Where Optimus once stood, there was now another smoldering crater.

All at once: OPTIMUS!

The first drone picks itself up and flies away alongside the second drone. Then, all of a sudden, a bridge opens. But it's not green and blue, it's dark red and purple. The drones go through and the bridge closes.

Everyone stands there, dumbfounded.

Kup: Well, uh, that just happened. What would the natives call this situation?

Bee: GREE TIP BER

Bulkhead: Language!

 _With the Decepticons_

 **Lab door opens: enter Starscream and Shockwave.**

Shockwave: Yes, I have warp modules. But they are incomplete; it needs a strong enough energon source so that whoever uses it is not drained of all their energon and ultimately dies.

Starscream: Lord Megatron did have an energon cube… But that was to wake up the sleeper.

Starscream begins to think and Shockwave opens a cabinet to inspect its contents.

Shockwave: Lord Megatron did not use a warp module. They are all still here.

Starscream: Then –

Soundwave burst into the lab and immediately connects to a computer.

Starscream: Gah! Soundwave! Don't do that!

Shockwave: You are behaving out of the ordinary, is there a problem?

Soundwave: (Replay) _Interesting. Problem._

The video plays on the monitor alongside a list of data. They watch the video up until Elita and Optimus get blasted. The video stops and the data goes haywire then back to normal.

Shockwave: Interesting, send me a copy of this data and the video. Starscream, I will require assistance.

Starscream: Very well. Soundwave! Locate any more areas with fractural residue.

Soundwave nods and leaves.

Shockwave and Starscream grab different things and look at the data. Then they say at the same time: Let's get to work.

 _In the woods_

Arcee: Come on Jack, which one am I? The pretty girl or the awesome car?

Jack: Uhm, you are the –

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz

Jack: (Thank God) Hello? Okay, we'll keep an eye out. Alright, we'll find him.

Arcee: (Annoyed) Okay, so what were you saying?

Jack: In a minute. There are drones in the area, so be on your guard. Also, they couldn't contact Caleb. We might have to go find him.

Jack goes in the tent searching earnestly for a flashlight.

Arcee: Great. ( She cocks her head to the side.) Jack, you hear that?

Jack: Hear what?

Jack walks out of the tent with flashlights and the .357. "All right, let's go find him."

POWBRZZT

A blinding flash and the ground shakes. Jack and Arcee stagger for a second and eventually get upright. Where the tent was, there is now a smoking crater.

Arcee: Jack! You okay?!

Jack: Yeah, you?

Arcee: Yes. Let's get out of here before it fires again.

Jack: Great idea.

She transforms into her vehicle mode and Jack climbs on and they zoom off into the woods to find Caleb.

At that moment, the drone locks on to them and fires…

 _With Caleb_

Caleb: Done. (Makes a call) Huh, voicemail. Yo, Jack. The charges are set so don't head east. I don't need you and Arcee setting off my noise makers. (Ends call) Now, —

The ground shakes and Caleb hears a few shots off in the distance. "Great, I'm missing the fight." He starts heading back towards camp.

Unbeknownst to Caleb, he was being watched.

 **(People of all races {said that to be politically correct} that are reading this, thank you for sticking with me and this story. Also, changing up my writing style a little bit. Please enjoy.)**

 _ **Airachnid's p.o.v**_

"I should probably return to my ship. Ugh, when I see Soundwave, I am going to have his face plate for giving me a defective repair drone."

 _Quick flashback_

 _I watched the drone as it made repairs to my ship. After a few hours, it started beeping, letting me know it was done. "Finally, I thought I was going to rust to death. Move!"_

 _I forced the drone away from the consoles and I ran a system check. Everything was in order, I was low on power, but that was an easy fix. "Come with me drone." I turned around and headed to the fueling area. Beep click. I looked around, blasters ready, but there was nothing._

 _I continue over to my energon stock. I grab two cubes and take them over to the injectors. I place the cubes inside and everything starts running smoothly. Beep click._

 _I realized it was the drone making the noise. I looked over and it was… twitching. "Are you alright?" Beep beep click. The drone creates a hologram of it's design with a few parts in red. "You're defective? Great. Well, let's try to fix you."_

" _Good thing I was an engineer before I was a torturer." I grab the drone and a wrench. I go and set my course to the next galaxy and I head back to the drone. I connect it to a power cell and some energon. "Shall we?" I reached around the back and flipped the switch, as I was pulling my arm back, the drone exploded._

 _I jerked away and took cover right as the power cell short circuited and the explosion combined with the energon as fuel, blew a hole into side of the ship._

 _End flashback_

I tried to move my left arm and as I did a jolt of pain went all the way down my side and back. "I need repairs… scrap, my medical equipment was destroyed in the blast. Might as –"

'Crack'

I shot my head to the right and activated my thermal sight. I saw a heat signature off in the distance. It was bipedal, human. A head I didn't have on my wall yet. I grinned, my fangs showing. "Time to hunt."

With that I took off in the direction of the human. After several minutes, I get a few feet away from the human. I raise one my legs, ready to strike, but he turns towards me. For a split second I thought he saw me, but he turned around and took out a small device. "Done. (Makes a call) Huh, voicemail. Yo, Jack. The charges are set so don't head east. I don't need you and Arcee setting off my noise makers. (Ends call) Now, —"

The ground shakes and I heard shots fired. "Great, I'm missing the fight." I watche the human walk west. He stopped, marked the tree, and continued. He did this until he was out of my sight.

I step out into the clearing, "Hmm, Arcee is on this planet. This has been a wild turn of events indeed." (Evil laugh, ten seconds later, laugh stops) "Might as well follow this human to Arcee and this… Jack. I'll get to kill three birds with one stone."

I follow the human.

 **End p.o.v**

 **Caleb's p.o.v**

I finished marking the trees that had the charges near them. Then I heard it. I looked back to where I came from, it sounded like laughing. When it stopped, I scrambled up the tree and I started undoing the trap I made.

Whatever it is, it probably came from the ship. And if it was after me, it was about to be in a world of hurt. I hear it getting closer and closer and… it stops. "He went this way. Hmm, north-northwest, my ship is this way. Oh, I'll get to show him my collection before he is added to it. How… exciting."

 _(Sounds feminine… why are there female robots? Just look. Fine.)_

I peek around the tree and I barely see her face, it is sleek and cute. I catch my breath when I see her eyes. They are a beautiful purple. She turns and looks at the tree, "I heard you. Come on out, I have something to show you." _(Scrap)_ I throw a stick to the other tree and I watch as she turns sharply. I see her wince and shrug it off quickly. She readies her blasters, "Enough, come out now."

I get above her and prime the charge. "Up here." She looks up in time to have the charge detonate on her head while I cling to her back. Next thing I know, I'm in the air looking at her from above, _(The fuck?!)_ Right as I start to fall, I notice that where I was on her back, there were eight razor like appendages that could have turned me into a pin cushion.

All eight arms come at me and I can't dodge. I look her in the eyes and I see hate, disgust, and… fear? She grabs me and starts to topple over.

We hit the ground and I roll out of her reach; as I stand up, she starts acting all frantic. All her arms lunging outward, desperately reaching for something. I run towards her, ducking under her legs as I grab her hand; she starts to calm down a little bit.

 **End p.o.v for Caleb**

Caleb grabs Airachnid's hand; she smiles softly, "I caught you." She falls unconscious, "Thanks. I think." Caleb looks up as he hears blaster fire and a low rumble off in the distance. "How many Decepticons were on that ship? Hope Jack and Arcee are alright." He looks back towards all the charges, "Maybe I can bring'em this way and get'em with the charges. That would save a lot of time." Caleb gets up and starts retrieving the charges to create a new trap.

 **With Arcee and Jack**

Arcee is driving like a maniac, swerving between trees and rocks, trying to stay out of the drones sight.

Arcee: Is it still back there?

Jack, holding on for dear life, glances back only to see that the drone has vanished. "Arcee, it's gone." "Whew, finally." She slows to a stop and Jack gets off **(LOL)** her back and she transforms. He hands her the helmet and she puts in back in her subspace. "So, uh, what now?" "Well, we could check out that explosion we heard or check in with base." "Got it." Jack takes his phone out and calls Ratchet. RING… RING… RING… _"JACK! Finally, are all of you alright?"_ "Yeah, Arcee and I are fine, but we don't know about Caleb because one of those drones started chasing us. Don't worry, we lost it."

" _THAT MAKES ME WORRY!"_ Jack pulls his phone away from his head and decides to put it on speaker. _"If you lost the one drone, and the other is tracking Caleb, that means they are BOTH tracking Caleb as we speak! Do you know his last location?"_ "Yeah, he headed east of the crash site and put up noisemakers. We heard one go off a while ago—" _"Are you sure?! Because one of those things will damage any Cybertronian and put it in a form of stasis for at least thirteen minutes. (Pause) How long has it been?"_ Arcee: Ratchet, it has been seven minutes; thirty-eight seconds and counting. Jack, we need to get going and find Caleb. Ratchet, we'll be hanging up now. _"Alright, good luck."_

Call ended. Arcee transforms and Jack gets on, he puts the helmet on then checks the .357. "Careful Jack, Ratchet designed special bullets that could penetrate Cybertronian armor. I don't need you taking half your body off with that thing." "Arcee, I'll be fine. I just hope I don't have to shoot." "Why? Afraid you'll miss?" She starts heading towards explosion

 **Airachnid's p.o.v**

 _System error: Left side damaged. Status: Critical: Needs repairs_

 _Right leg: Out of place. Status: Repairable_

 _Optics: Offline. Status: Reset and restore_

 _Processor: Damaged. Status: UNKNOWN._

 _Memory chip: Slightly damaged. Status: Recalibrating._

 _Armor integrity: 46% Status: Critical: Must repair_

 _Optics: Online. Status: Functional_

"Ugh… what the fuck hit me? GAH!" I jerked to the right, away from whatever was burning my side. "Do you mind!? I'm tryna patch you up!" The burning continues for a minute longer and then it stops. "Alright, your side was damaged pretty bad and you were leaking energon from a few damaged lines, but, I fixed you. Mostly." I look down to see my side and underarm repaired, it wasn't the best of repairs, but it was repaired. I sit up. "Thank you for the repairs, for that I won't kill you. Yet. I still need a human head for my collection." I glare at the human and I watch as his hands turn from tools, back into hands.

"Are you Cybertronian?" "No, I'm human." "But—" That when I hear the faint hum of an engine. "Human—" "Caleb." "Excuse me?" The human stands up, "My name is not human, it is Caleb. What's yours?"

 _Flashback_

 _A small cybertronian girl sitting on the swing. All the other children avoid her, they see her as a freak. A monster. Just because of her extra arms. WHACK! She falls to the ground as energon leaks from her broken optic. "Whoa, nice throw Sideswipe! You hit it's eye!" "Oh that's nothin. I can throw a rav-ball ten quats of an astro-mile." The youngling holds her eye as she looks towards the voices. Boltstorm and Sideswipe, the two were inseparable. They were always antagonizing children of the lower class and making fun of them. Making fun of her the most._

 _ **(Keep in mind, when I say children or youngling, picture them as being seven to ten years old. Got it? Good. Carry on.)**_

 _The two walked closer and kicked her head down into the ground. They kept at it. Beating her into the ground. Then all of sudden, a roar was heard and they both froze as their energon ran cold. The ground started shaking rapidly and violently and then WHAM! Sideswipe and Boltstorm are knocked all the way to the street._

 _They stand up, "WHO DARES TOO—" Sideswipe freezes as he is now looking at rows of sharp teeth. The face turns and the bot is now looking into the eyes of a shaking Sideswipe. "Who dares to what, youngling?" says a deep voice. "W-w-who dares t-to strike the sons of c-council members." Boltstorm quivers out._

" _Oh, forgive me. I did not know you were sons of councilmen. I thought you were sons of some low level scrap whore." The deep voice full of venom and sarcasm. The mighty bot transforms to reveal the proud form of Dinobot. "Now," he fumes, "What makes it right to strike a female who has done you no wrong?" "IT doesn't even deserve to be on Cybertron. It's just an abomination." At this, Dinobot looks to Sideswipe, "Do you agree with your companion?" With as much bravado he could muster, "Yes." WHAM! The two are backhanded with such force they fly half an astro-mile before they skid to a halt on the street._

 _With a grunt and pleased with the distance he flung the two, he walks towards the youngling on the ground. He kneels and gently picks her up, "Hmph, I should really thrash those two for this." Her optic was busted and her body was covered in dents and scratches. She was leaking energon, so much so that it puddled around her still form._

 _She weakly looks up to massive bot as everything goes black._

 _End flashback_

"Hey, walking-talking robot, what's your name?" I resist the urge stomp on the human. (Sigh) "My name… is Airachnid."

 **End p.o.v**

 **Alright, I just got tired of typing. Chapter 8 is being worked on. Whoo! Okay, joke time.**

 **Q: How do you get a lawyer out of a tree?**

 **A: You cut the rope.**

 **Three men die and go to Hell, they meet Satan. He asks the first man, "What was your father's job?" "He made candles for a living." So Satan burns the guys dick off.**

 **He goes to the second man, "What was your father's job?" "He made ropes for a living." So Satan rips the guys dick off.**

 **He walks over to the third man, "What was your father's job?" With a smile, "He made lollipops."**

 **Alright that's enough for now, comment down below if I should keep leaving jokes at the end of the chapters. Also, just completed the Master Chief edition. I'm fucking pumped to play Halo 5.**

 **This chapter is 3,164 words.**


End file.
